Future Paths Book 1: The Journey begins
by Silverbird22
Summary: I wake up to the world of fire emblem awakening, being another self-insert. But being in the original timeline was not something I expected. So now I have to wait for the kids to exist, see the Shepards die, and time travel back to see people I might have seen die to defeat Grima, fantastic. T for usual fire emblem reasons, also it's not just these genres it's a mix of everything.
1. The(not so great for me)adventure begins

Silver: written for my brother. If your here I trust you know Asleep? This is in the same first person style as Asleep, but none of the alternate things and such, none of that shit is happening here, I'm just doing the first person style. (Hint: He aka my bro, will appear later on)

 **Do I look rich to you, good because I'm not, So I don't own Fire Emblem. So if you excuse me while you read... *opens up 3DS and starts to sing* IM FLYING ON A LATIAS AND MY DAD IN GAME IS AN IDIOT AS HE CANT TELL IVE CAUGHT A TON OF LEGENDARY POKEMON ALREADY. WHY IS THIS POKEMON SONG BEING SUNG TO THE LEGAND OF ZELDA THEME IN A FIRE EMBLEM DISCLAIMER? NINTENDOCEPTION.**

* * *

Well Im falling, thanks to the whistling sound in my ears.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait... Isn't this how some self inserts start out?

SPLASH. Shit, now I'm a main character of a shitty self-insert fic. Or maybe I'm not. IDK.

Wait, SWIM SWIM SWIM! I take deep gulps of air.

I swam to shore quickly as I realize Im not in my usual attire. Im in the attire of a...CAVALIER? Great I am in a self insert. And the cavalier outfit in gray and black so it at least looks cool. Has anything about me changed?

I look in the water, same blue-green eyes, long silver hair pulled into a braid(please no Fire Emblem 10 jokes. I HAVE FLAWS HERE PEOPLE.) , tannish complexion, and same facial shape. Thank Naga.

BUT WHERE DO I FIND A DAMN HORSE? Oh wait...Theres conveniently a gray mare right next to me.

PLOT CONVENIENCE AND PLOT LOGIC AT THE SAME TIME!

Okay search though the bag, vulnerary, small bags of horse feed, fur lined cloak,rocks..to sharpen the lance most likely, probably don't work well, but hey its works, kinda, and Im rambling again.

I ramble a lot, I like rambling...ramble, ramble raaaammmmmmbbbbbblllllllle.

I put the things away more messily than they used to be and climb up on the mare and started to ride her. YAY ME TAKING HORSE RIDING LESSONS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!

Wait...SHIT I NEED TO NAME HER...

This horse is now dubbed Rosetena. Because is a combination of Rose, and Palutena. And Doctor Who and Kid Icarus are both cool.

Oh hey, a generic villager. "Hail Traveler! What brings you here?"

"I am searching for the nearest town of sort. Can you tell me where it is please?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Southtown is just up the way. The inn is near the church," Generic villager guy said.

"Thank you," I said as I rode off.

Lets see, house, house, house, house, OH THERE'S THE INN!

I take Rosetena to the stables and get her into a stall, room place thing there..I DONT KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED!

After that I head into the inn witch is named 'House of Rest' cool name. NOT.

Its a small bustling busy place. I go up to the place where the (I think at least) Innkeeper is "Excuse me sir, how much for a meal?"

The Innkeeper says gruffly "One gold young lady," I grab my money pouch and take out once piece. Note to self, check money later.

Yippee, after waiting a few minutes the meal is a piece of bread, a sliver of beef and a potato.

But hey, its still food. Food is good.

Im halfway through the 'meal' when smoke hits my nose and two myrmidons, a mage and Garrick the wonderful brigand capitan waltz in.

blah blah blah, attack the generic villager girl.

Oh a myrmidon is coming over here, joy.

"Hey boss, who gets this item?!" he calls out holding me up.

OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN ITEM.

I sneakily grab my lance as Garrick says "Share it boys."

OKAY THATS IT LANCE TO THE CHEST FOR YOU BASTARD THATS HOLDING ME! THATS RIGHT DROP TO THE GROUND IN PAIN, BUT NOT DEAD. SHIT, HE'S NOT DEAD. BUT HEY AT LEAST HE IS TERRIBLY INJURED. SO INGNORE HIM.

"Sorry boys, but somethings aren't for sale, AND ARENT FUCKING ITEMS YOU BASTARDS!" did I just do an Anna reference there? Yes, yes I did.

Wait...since when can I use a lance? Plot convince number 2 then. SHIT. MAGE HERE. GET ROSETENA, IGNORE PAIN, GET ROSETENA.

GET TO THE STABLE,

IGNORE SWORDS COMING TOWARDS FACE,

THANK NAGA FOR THE TWO YEARS OF GYMNASTICS I TOOK,

RUN JUST RUN TO THE STABLE.

Okay, you're there me, hey cool the stables are conveniently not on fire yet. "Luckily" I also left Rosetena saddled.

I rode out epically on her as the bandits came out.

"Now lets play," I snarled at them.

One is charging at me, move Rosetena out of the way to the side, slash, cut guys chest, he falls down, dead.

Oh he was the guy who picked me up eariler. Fuck him in his grave. Ignore your fear of blood Silvia, IGNORE IT.

SHIT MAGE! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A MAGE?! WHY MUST MAGIC BE OP IN THIS GAME?

Bleeding, crap, ignore fear of blood, ignore fear of blood, I know more than anything you want to throw up and cringe I'm a corner but you have to ignore it Silvia...Oh hey look its Chrom..Hes here YAY.

Continue on.

Chrom gets mage, SHIT MORE MAGIC oh no wait thats Robin, TO THE MYRMIDON OVER THERE!

Oh hey, its Frederick...THE KILL IS MINE I TELL YOU. MINE.

Charge up to myrmidon, stab shoulder, get cut in the leg, ow, slash his chest, hes dead now.

Ignore fear of blood I tell you.

And Frederick kills the boss. With a crit. Show off.

Lissa runs over and heals Frederick's nonexsitant wounds.

You're such a great person Lissa.

Ill just use the vulnerary, which apparently is used like a healing slave that you spread on your skin. Weird, always thought you drank it.

The conversation starts with the usual shit, Robin gets recruited, people want to give them a feast, Chrom and Frederick say no, Lissa complaines.

"And you traveler? You stood your own against many of the bandits when they attacked us. Will you stay for a feast?"

"No Thank you," I decline politely, "I don't prefer to be honored." This is true, I hate having to be the center of attention.

I begin to ride out of town when suddenly Frederick blocks my path with his horse. "Stop! Who are you?" He demands, glaring down at me. I hate being short.

"My name is Silvia. I am traveler, and that is all you need to know." Well, It's a half truth, I do sorta travel a lot in the summer and winter to see grandparents and cousins.

"So you have no place you call your own Silvia?" Chrom asks.

I shake my head, "No."

"That was impressive lance work back there for someone your age. Would you care to join the shepards?" Chrom asks and I blink before saying the sentence I have always wanted to say to him if he asked me to join the shepards

"Why the hell would I help you defend sheep with lances and in full armor?"

"..." Ah, long awkward silences, how you make everyone feel awkward.

"And that answers my question. Goodbye, perhaps one day we will meet again," I foreshadow, because I'm totally going to be there when Emmeryn jumps, maybe I'll be able to save her then. I hope at least.

With that I maneuver around Frederick and gallop with Rosetena towards the north, I should find shelter before night comes. Because zombies, er Redeads, okay fine I'll call them Risen.

And so I ride out into the fading light, and I knew we were bound to be to- GOD DAMN IS SILVIA STOP QUOTING YOUR FAVORITE SONG!

* * *

Its late at night, Rosetena is tided by the tree I'm sleeping in and I have removed nome of my armor, I am prepared for the Risen. As I begin to drift off I wonder about some shit. What's going on in my home universe, is anyone worrying about me, if I'm gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life. Ect. Ect. As I close my eyes, thoughts about Evey hit me.

Evey is my older brother, we've been close ever since we been kids. He got me into gaming and we've had good times together. We have fought over the years, but in the end, he is my older brother. And I love him in a nonincest way. For God sake if anyone makes a paring out of that hell incarnate will break lose.

* * *

Im in a blank, white, void. Just me, no Rosetena. " _You are not alone child."_ A voice says, soothing, comforting and calm. Yet stern as well. I turn and see...HOLY SHIT NAGA! Wait, why am I suprised, it's a fucking self-insert fic, they mostly come with weird, strange dreams.

"Yeah that's nice and all, but why the hell am I here?!"

" _It is simple. Something is altering timelines of this world. I needed off worlders to save it-"_

 _"_ Just tell me how I fit in and why I'm a class that you already get two of really early on."

Naga sighes "Very well then _Silvia, I wanted this to be told much later on, but if you wish to know now, I will say it. Your purpose is not to aid the Shepards, but their future children."_

 _"_ Wait that's means...I GET TO BE WITH SOME OF MY FAVORITE CHACTERS FROM THE FIRE EMBLEM THIRTEEN CAST!" I let out a lllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggggg fangirl squeal.

What can I say, Morgan is adorable; Lucina is a badass(try doing what shit she's gone through, on top of ruling a kingdom); Owain makes me laugh; I have a bit of crush on Gerome; Ingio's antics make me laugh; Nah and Yarne onto of being laguz like units have great personalties and fears that make sense and Nah growing up is like how the Branded were treated(supports with her father people); Cynthia is also adorable and makes me laugh; Severa acts like one of my ex-friend a bit so mixed feelings about her, Noire is funny a bit to me with her entire bipolar disorder changes and how she goes from scared to about to kill everyone and their mothers, and Brady also makes me laugh in his supports with his parents.

If you made it through that wall of text, you have made it through one of the longest rambles I may have done.

" _As for your class, you do always say you have a love for animals and you fence which carries some properties of lance wielding and swordplay. It seemed fitting."_

Naga...that was an okay reason actually. Wait a sec didn't she say I'm not alone. What the hell does she mean by that?!

" _Silvia, you shall find out in time who that other is. If there is one to help the future children, their must be one to help the Shepards when they go back in time with you,"_ Naga answers, slowly.

Wait, shit, this is the original timeline?! The one where Emmeryn is assassinated by Validar, where Robin kills Chrom and becomes Grima, where Lucina and the others come from, and I'm gonna have to live through it all?! Crap this is gonna be one long story.

Wait does that mean I've gotten find the Shepards, actually join them, and watch each and everyone of them die?! And then raise their children?!

Damn it, this is gonna be really depressing soon, wait then I have to time travel and see people who I know are dead again. This is gonna be a really long story. Might as well get started with it.

And with that her godly dragoness nods and fades away. Well that's a vague answer.

* * *

I wake up, to the sound of strange, gurgling thing. I look down, hello bag-face Risen. You are uglier in real life than in the game. and still not as scary as Re-Deads.

Well, let's start my fucking path as determined by Naga then. This is gonna be a long journey.


	2. In which I find the shepards again

And I'm back!

Anyways first off pichufan101 and Crystahl Cheney thanks for favoriting; Jayyefire and Legandz25 thanks for following and thanks Gunlord500 for reviewing...also Silvia is a girl and you used 'he'. Just thought I make it clear as we haven't met my brother's self insert yet.

Anyways Ill explain more things later(like why this says 'book 1' in the title), now onto the chapter!

 **I still own nothing...nothing referenced belongs to me either. Except the name "Rosetena" maybe. ah forget it. Now anyways *opens new tab on computer* while you read I shall try to find more news on fire emblem if. I want this game so badly...WHY CANT THEY PULL A POKEMON AND RELEASE IT ALL ON THE SAME DAY?! WHY?!**

* * *

Bag-face Risen, why do you exsit in all of your ugliness? Where did you even come from if Lucina won't jump to this time from an apocataliptic hellhole? Why am I being so scholarly thinking in the middle of a fight?

But you won't answer, because your dead. And you don't bleed, upside to zombies that won't eat your brains. Free exp for me without having to feel like I'm gonna throw up from all of the blood, because said blood does not exist.

Great, more are coming, I'm guessing I'm killing the risen Lucina was originally supposed to kill..in an alternate timeline. Time Travel, how you make my head hurt. Naga, why must you send me to the original timeline. Without Emmeryn sacrificing herself god knows how long the Plegia-Ylisse war is gonna take and The Valmnese conquest being halted. Shit Basillio's actually gonna die this time around, along with Emm. Damn it. Those are gonna be the first people Grima takes. Techinically. Damn time travel. I think this over more later, for now, deal with the Re-Deads/Risen.

Dodge one, stab lance in chest and pull it up, ripping the body in half, that felt like a crit. "Your story is over!" I yell out. Heh, that seemed like a good crit quote. Gonna need three more, everyone else has four different ones.

And more are coming through, Bag-faces...Bag-faces everywhere! So many Bag-Faces.

I have two choices from my point of few, fight and possibly die or run and try to find the Shepards. I like the idea of help better than having no help whatsoever. Bag-Faces you may have outnumbered me...but I shall win, with help! Help is good, I am not a coward, I am just trying to find help. Because holy shit I've already killed around twenty and there are loads more of them. Anyways, to find the helps.

I turn Rosetena's reins towards where I can feel the most heat. I think the giant earthquake still happened, as you know..there are still firy comets blazing through the sky. And I will not quote the prince of Egypt. I will not quote it!

Rosetena begins to gallop, I can feel ash and dirt flying onto my face, hear the Risen's unnatural gurgling and moans behind me. This is something I never wanted to have to do in real life. Fleeing from zombies in the middle of a burning forest on a horse. Yup, definitely not on my todo list of what to do in life.

Oh, hey, clearing up ahead! And there are the Shepards in all of there 'All of the enemies are dead now' fase.

"What? You again?!" Frederick begins to glare at me.

"If you just saw more of those...things," Can't call them Risen, to spoilery for the moment "Then there's more on my tail. Holy shit. There's a lot of purple, red glowy eyed things out there."

And there's the 'oh shit' faces, except for Sully "Heh, more? We can take 'em." And now, since through out all of my time here I've been swearing every twenty seconds, I have a feeling we are going to becomes friends.

"Ragrh mufluffdd," with that the Risen tumble out behind me, and I run over to the group.

"Told ya there was a lot," I say, brushing loose strands of hair out of my face. What? Braids always come loose in a matter of time. Maybe I should cut or put my hair in a ponytail from now on? Damn it Silvia, think about looks later, fight zombies now!

"Sully! Err..Silvia wasn't it?" Robin asks, turning to me.

"Silvia, thats my name. Gotta problem with that?" I ask, looking up at Robin. He's default male basically. Which means I'm short as shit still. Even on a fucking horse. No offense to Rosetena.

"None at all. Anyways, Sully and Silvia go to the group of five on the left! And attack the lead two!" Robin yelled.

And so I charge up, and find mister bag-face looking at me. And he is being a zombie, and zombies shall now die.

Slash his chest, dodge claws, slash chest again, thanks to them have shitty stats and me being in horse, bag-face turns into purple smoke.

Same thing happens with Sully. "Nice job kid," she calls out to me.

"Thanks. Heads up to your left!" I yell out, blocking a attack with Rosetena.

Sully lunges out with her horse and kills the risen as I move away. Cavalier teamwork for the win!

This repeats until the supposed boss appears by Frederick and Chrom, as Virion is with Robin and Lissa is in the center healing when needed as Robin had form a circle around her. With Virion behind Robin for fear of death.

And the boss is, a yellow bag-face full of exp! Yay, except for the fact it's atttacking Frederick, giving him worthless exp. Damnit hers a great knight, give the exp to some lower class for once Fredbear. Yup, that's your new nickname, Fredbear. Deal with it.

And so, the battle ends. "I think that was all of the ones that ambushed me," I say, trying to catch my breath since I've been fighting for about, judging my the fact it was dark out when we started fighting them and now the sun is beginning to rise, five to six hours. With no break.

"My offer for you to join the Shepards is still open. You fought to save Ylissean lives eariler with no reward in sight. That's enough for me," Chrom says, looking towards me.

"I said no eariler because I prefer being alone, seems that's not a good tactic with those things here in Ylisse. Naga knows what would've happened if I didn't turn and try to find a place where I wouldn't be as corned. I'll take your offer, despite not getting the part about tending sheep on full armor," I joke, yup this is going to be a running joke for a long time.

And so I joined the Shepards as Naga wanted me to, meaning I will eventually see them die, brutal, painful, deaths and then raise there children. Yay original timeline, and now I'll stop being sarcastic.

And so now I will ride off as we begin to march...to Ylisstol.

* * *

"Hey, er Silvia wasn't it?" Robin asks me walking next to me.

"Yup that's my name!" I say back, slowing Rosetena down a bit so we can hold a conversation.

"I'm just wondering,How is someone your age running around alone? Your just a kid," Robin asks, looking at me. Shit, needs a reason. Erm...

"I was with my older brother eariler, but we got separated," I say cooly, maybe that excuse can work. Robin seems to except it.

"Via, just try to keep out of getting stabbed in the gut, I don't want a child dying."

"Okay, got it. Wait? Where did 'Via' come from?" I ask, staring at him. That's new, never had a nickname before.

"It seemed more fitting than your real name I guess," Robin says sheepishly as I glare at him.

"I guess you can use it for me then, no one else," I say finally.

"Got it! See you around then Via!" He says, going up to Chrom. Great, my version of Robin is a bit childish. Wait...did I just have my first support conversation? If I have one with Robin, I'm gonna except one with Sully is gonna happen soon. If it doesn't there will be much annoyance.

* * *

And here we are, Ylisstol. Where practically everything is safe and calm. Except those two drunk guys fighting. With a solider trying to break up the fight. Yup perfectly normal.

Wait, there conversing! As in the main four, Sully is kicking Virion in his crotch. He deserves it. Let's be real here. So I begin to wander the stalls of the market near the group.

Everything seems to be there, reminds me of farmer's markets Evey and I would go to with our parental grandmother when we were little. I swear to Naga if anyone makes a paring out of that there will be hell because Incest is not Wincest. No matter what media tells you.

Anyways, the group is heading to see Emmeryn. While Sully gestures to me "Hey! Silvia! I'll take you to the stables so Frost and er..what's your horses name?"

"Rosetena." And finally, at long last I know Sully's horse's name. Frost, seems fitting as its white and a demon from hell. And unless you live in a place without lots of snow, you know what I'm talking about.

"That's a weird name. Anyways, Ill show the stables so our horses can get a break," Sully says, as we ride of towards the palace. Conveniently they are right next to the shepard's barracks. Demounting the horses we start to lead them into some stalls.

Yay. Stahl is here brushing down his horse! Yay Stahl! He was one of my favorite chacters in awakening. He is always the guy who tries to do nice things and has a fricken large metabolism. Seriously.

"Sully! Didn't think you and Chrom be back so soon!" Stahl says, looking at us. However he seems sort of confused when he sees me.

"Shorter than expected. Just a brigand and some creatures from hell," Sully replies "And this is Silvia, Chrom decided to get another new cavalier. But damn she is good with lances."

"Hi," I say as I remove Rosetena's saddle and reins.

"Nice to meet you then Silvia, I'm Stahl," he replies as I nod. Yes I can be shy sometimes, it's weird how sometimes I can shift from meeting people easily to being shy as shit.

Seriously, it's strange. And I don't know why it happens. So anyways, I should probably do something soon. Maybe go to the barracks.

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since I have been inside the barracks. And I have already met everyone there, but Kellam. It shouldn't be that hard to find a huge set of armor.

And I feel like Im being...watched. "Hello?"

"So you can't see me either," I jump up and spin around to see Kellam behind me "I've been asking you questions for twenty minutes and you haven't even noticed."

Great, he is as invisible as the game makes him sound. Fantastic.

"Hi..Im Silvia. New around here."

"Kellam, you should know that no one really sees me. Its just what happens for some reason."

"Okay then. You could make a really good assassin. No one notices you and suddenly, BAM the enemies are dead."

"I get that a lot. I like being a knight better however."

"Suit yourself. See you around later!"

Yup being an okay day so far.

* * *

"Silvia!" Lissa calls out as Im on a hill near the barracks, saw it as Sully and I put our horses in the stalls. Its nice to watch the sunset on it.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow were marching over to Regna Ferox. Emmeryn wants to try and get an alliance with them thanks to the creatures and the Plegeian brigands."

"Mkay."

"What are you doing up here?" Miss a asks, king at me.

"Watching the sunset," I answer, you know ITS NOT LIKE IM ON A FUCKING HILL FOR ANY OTHER REASON WHEN THE SUN IS SETTING!

"Why?"

"It helps me relax, and it reminds me of home," thats true, I had a window back home where I could get up and see the sunrise if I woke up early enough.

"Why aren't you at your home then?"

Shit..excuse, excuse, excuse "My brother started to travel so I got on Rosetena and went with him, then we got separated by a brigand," it works.

"Huh, what is your brother like. You know what my older brother is like already. Its only fair I hear about yours!"

"Hes freakishly tall, and his hair is bright orange, you can only tell were siblings thanks to eye color."

"Woah..How much older is he than you?"

"Couple of years. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ive known you for a day, I can already tell this is going to be hell of a journey being with the shepards."

"Yeah, buts its not gonna be that bad!"

Oh, Lissa. Im so, so, so grateful you don't know about the future. Because this is the beginning of the end. Grima is coming, Robin will die and Ill be reduced to the world's most badass nanny. Unless I die first, but if I do, the world is screwed.

Wait...who changed the path this world was going to take...in the first place?

* * *

(The person everyone has known was going to appear since the first chapter, PoV.)

God, my head. Damn, what did I do last night. I was with Silvia playing Windwaker and now Im here...wherever here is.

I get up and look around to see, a desert, more desert. And desert. And a skeleton of a dragon. Wait, what?!

* * *

 **And Im gonna leave it there. And Evey, my brother, is officially in the story! SO not he and Silvia are going to take different paths until they** **cross...and that will last for who knows how long?**

 **Anyways, about the 'book 1' thing. I've spilt this into three parts because of the fact I'm starting with the original timeline, be honest. How many self inserts cover it. Besides this one, none. so heres what each book is, be warned spoiolers are in this, so I warned you, don't say I didn't :**

 **1: Orginal timeline up until the whole Grima thing**

 **2: The hellhole of the future the children came from full of death, destruction, and weird random fluff thrown in with Silvia raising the future children. Because yes, I already have all three wriiten on paper. This one will be the most serious and gorey of all three...BEcause its a fucking apolotaliptic future. What did you expert. So while have hardly any gore, its going up for book 2.**

 **3: TIMETRAVEL BIT! This will focus on Evey more for..obvious reasons. *cough, he's the one assisting the shepards in this timeline, cough* Silvia's path changed a bit, and future!Silvia, who will go by another name, not like Marth, hint its in this chapter, and will preety much be doing her own thing until we meet lucina and shit. Then watch for the humor, adventury, drama, family, friendship, with a twist of romance stuff.**

 **And the spoilers for this series are over. Anywise, that concludes todays chapter.**

 **If you liked it please review!**


	3. The elder sibling appears somewhere else

I'm back again! Sorry for the delay...I had to deal with a week of no internet during a vacation and only recently got back. Plus friends of mine have been asking me to look over some stories they have wrote IRL, PLUS I have been working on a novel I'm writing...But I'm back now!

Anyways: faresjojor thanks for following; xenocanaan thanks for favoriting and following; and ShadowWolf223 thanks for favoriting and reviewing,

Review reply: I'm glad you are liking this so far! And I'm happy someone actually gets some of the jokes Silvia (aka me) is making, because half of them are sarcasm and the other half are References.

 **Also, important announcement. There is a poll on my profile regarding this story. You see, I had written this story with parings I liked and that impacts the kids in a way. As this series will focus on them for a ton in the second and third book, I need to know this. Do you guys want me to include the parings I already have, or have you guys decide and make minor changes to it(and no. My brother and I are not available in the poll IF you guys decide that.) So yeah. Vote on that. And soon because Lucina's birth is coming up in about five to nine chapters from now...Depends on time and such. I need to know before then.**

Anyways..Onto the story! And also to me wondering when the hell Fates is coming to the U.S...(if anyone knows please tell me. Also I am terribly sorry for the lack of puns...I can't do puns to save my life)

 **Dis- You know what, screw it, if you want a disclaimer read the first two chapters...**

* * *

(Silvia's PoV)

Renga Ferox, it will be apparently cold. Because no one knows that at all. So I'm stuck riding a horse in a march as everyone debates things.

And any second now the risen will come. Any second now...Where the hell is that field? Suddenly we come across...them again! Yay, fighting.

After the generic things of finding out about the risen are called with a minor change by me...

* * *

"Why aren't they called Redeads? That's a much better name!"

"Silvia...That name makes no sense at all."

"But it works...Cause they are dead..But not dead..So they are redead!"

"Less talking more battling the risen!"

"Fine."

* * *

And Vaike losing his axe, we begin to battle! And so the very epic battle begins with. Stahl and Sully being used instead of me!

As I am forced with the chore of Vaike-sitting. Why me? I dislike Vaike...A Lot.

I swear to god, if Robin is secretly breaking the fourth wall and thinking Vaike and I could make a strong-time traveling child for the changed future...Its never gonna happen.

Oh, hey. Risen! Hi there zombie! Eat a lance!

Get hit by arrow into my shoulder, its hard to maneuver with two people on a horse, ride up and slash Redead's face with my good arm.. Repeat again the entire thing. But it misses the second time. Yayz!

"This sucks. Why can't Teach do any of the-"

"Vaike. I swear to god, if you keep talking I will make it so you can never talk again," I say, Rosetena neighs in agreement.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

Damn it Miriel where are you? Needs help cause you have Vaike's axe.

"Excuse me. Would you happen to know the owner of this-"

"Hey! My axe!"

And with that Vaike gets of Rosetena and I ride up towards the front of the battle.

"Hey! Lissa! I could use some help!"

Lissa runs over after taking arrow out shoulder, with help from me. It is now being healed...and it actually feels kind of...OH GOD IT HURTS DAMN IT! Twisting flesh and such is extremely painful when it goes into place. Ow, ow, ow, ow! And it's done. Thank Naga.

And nodding in thanks I go to near the front lines.

"Silvia! Does Vaike have his axe?" Robin calls out.

"Yup, and Miriel is here now!"

"Okay. Go up towards Chrom and kill the Risen near the abandoned fort!"

And it is...a sword fighter. What the hell is it with me fighting against enemies that beat me in the weapons triangle? Note to self: Learn swordplay. And try to remeber weapons triangle cause I could be fucking that up.

And so I stab it in the back. Literally. And holy shit it's turning its head around to look at me. Get it off my lance, get it off, get it off.

SNAP. Now the shaft is broken in half. "Shit...HELP!"

* * *

(Evey's PoV)

Okay Evey. No reason to panic, you are just in a dream, it's all going to work out. Let's just try and see what class you are. Okay...sword and lock picks..theif then.

Why do I seem to be a lot like Gaius right now? Well...I'm not as dependant on sugar as him, but still. I'm a theif, and I have bright orange hair still. I hope. Well it's not dyed anymore like it is in real life. Silvia would be happy...She always said me having purple hair looks wierd. And she bleached hers at one point so it would look 'silver.'

Okay, area. Probably the desert where you learn about the Grimleal in the first arc of the game. Okay, so I'm in Plegia.

Finally supplies, sword, lockpicking stuff, vulnerary, and..a watercolor drawing.

The drawing isn't fancy, it's like something Silvia would do at home. It's not even very well done. Stick figures and such. But it depicts a taller person with orange hair, and a much shorter person with silver hair sitting near one another by a body of water of some sort.

Maybe it's meant to be important later on or something? I don't know.

Heck, I know nothing about this situation, there's just me waking up near a dragon skeleton. In a desert. And the sky is filled with crows. And I won't be able to find water for aw- HOLY SHIT, THE SKY IS FULL OF CROWS!

"Hey? Are you okay, your looking a bit out of a CAWS!" A voice cackles

And there he is, Henry. I still have no idea what's happened so far in this timeline, has Emmeryn died yet? Well..It is before Valm for sure...

"Umm...Yeah.." And great, just great. I am stuck with the one that makes puns. And is insane...and that during the time I played as a female avatar Silvia thought I was going to marry..I was talking about Nowi.

"Well it looks like you are in luck! There's a great new CAWS going around!" Henry cackles..try and look remotely hopeful Evey.

"Well what is it?"

"King Gangrel is looking for new recruits to kill the Ylissean exalt! There will be plenty of blood...and doom. I love doom."

Okay. So we are somewhat around the 'assassination' of Emmeryn. Fantastic.

"And stealing the emblem?"

"Mmmhmm!" Henry nods.

"So are you joining?" I already know the answer to this.

"Nah, I'm just researching those zombies...some are coming this way! I would wish you good luck killing them..But they're already dead!"

"Can I go with you?" Hey, this guy is my best chance at finding the Shepards. Even if it's going to take a few years.

"Sure. Why naught! Besides...You being a theif makes everything easier on the streets! Hey that rhymed! Let's see what else does...doom and gloom-"

"What's your name?" And now I'm asking questions I already know answers to...

"I'm Henry! Friend of all dead things!" That's not creepy a at all...

"Evey." With that I nod and the madman and I go off towards the crows. This is going to be a crazy journey.

* * *

 **And I'm ending there as I don't have the paper version with me anymore. It's in another room and I don't feel like getting it. Sorry. So yeah. Vote on the shipping poll. I** **also belive that I cannot write Henry to save my life. I'm terrible at puns...**

 **Equilvant exchange: I gave you guys a(somewhat late) chapter, you review and it gives me motivation to write the next chapter(aka copy it from my messy handwriting), this is how the circle should go. So yeah..please review!**


End file.
